


Mornings

by percyinpanties



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5017327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyinpanties/pseuds/percyinpanties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning routines. Fluff Without Plot ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

“I don’t think I will ever understand…” Percy murmurs when he slouches into the kitchen “how you manage get up so early every day.”

Will chuckles quietly and turns away from the stove, ducking his head to sneak a quick kiss to Percy’s cheek even though all he gets in return is a tired smile. Percy busies himself with the coffee maker while Will makes breakfast, humming along to the radio that they have stashed into the corner. It’s turned on quiet enough that no noise leaves the kitchen, but still loud enough for Will to sing along under his breath.

When the coffee maker starts blubbering, Percy hops onto the counter next to the stove, watching Will flip a pancake with ease. He looks up like he noticed Percy looking at him and smiles so bright that his eyes squint half shut like that of a happy cat. Percy can’t help himself, he tugs Will away from the stove, cups his face in one hand and pulls him into a kiss. Will giggles against Percy’s lips, lets himself be held close for a bit longer when they part again.

“Jason,  _no!”_ Nico’s squeak echoes through the flat and makes Will pull away with a huff of laughter. There are more giggles and shouts echoing from the bedroom until there’s a loud thump and a groan – Percy guesses Nico pushed Jason out of the bed.

Moments later a very grumpy son of Hades walks into the kitchen. Will raises an eyebrow when Nico doesn’t say a word to either him or Percy, but both of them watch quietly while Nico takes out a mug and pours himself a cup of coffee. Percy scoots back on the counter until his back hits the wall so Nico can sit on front of him, back against Percy’s chest.

“He tickled me awake.” Nico practically growls after he’s had his first sip of coffee, then scrunches up his nose and turns to look at Percy. “This is terrible, why do I keep letting you make the coffee?”

It looks like Will has a hard time hiding his grin, but Percy doesn’t even bother. He laughs quietly, then presses the softest of kisses to the curve of Nico’s neck.

“Because making it yourself means getting up ten minutes earlier.” Percy reminds him, takes the mug to try the coffee himself. It’s not that bad, by all means, he’s made worse. When he tells Nico so though, all he gets in reply is a scoff. (Percy decides not to comment on it when Nico still makes grabby hands to get his coffee back.)

By the time Jason finally makes his way to the kitchen as well, Will is done with making breakfast and Percy is tying Nico’s hair into a neat little ponytail. Unlike Nico, Jason seems to be in a good mood: He kisses both Percy and Will’s forehead even though it brings him close enough for Nico to jab him in the ribs.

“Don’t feed him.” Nico mumbles when Will gets plates out of the cupboard above the stove, narrowing his eyes at Jason who, for the most part, just looks amused. “He’s the devil.”

Jason pouts in a way that makes Percy stifle a laugh and leans in front of Nico against the counter. His hands rest on either side of Nico and Percy and he’s giving Nico his best attempt at an apologetic smile.

“Will you forgive me for tickling you?” He asks and by now, both Percy and Will have a hard time keeping it together. Jason is trying for a puppy face and Nico looks anything but impressed. When Jason leans a little closer and presses a soft kiss to the corner of Nico’s mouth, his lips almost twitch with a smile. “Pretty please?”

Percy can’t help it, he huffs a laugh. Nico rolls his eyes, probably at both him and Jason, but nods nevertheless. “Drive me to class later and I’ll make an exception.”

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you thought down below c:


End file.
